Love is Irreverent to People Like Us
by AngelWarriors
Summary: She may have married Tomas, but her heart has always belonged to Francis. {Mary/Francis}


**Title:** Love is Irreverent to People Like Us  
**Pairing:** Mary/Francis, hints of Mary/Tomas  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Spoilers for 1x03 and goes AU/AR after that.  
**Author Note/Disclaimer: ** Honestly I was vaguely inspired by Helen and Paris love story for this oneshot. Mostly regarding a Queen having an affair with a rival prince/king. Also the only thing that this has in common with 1x04 is in regards to Tomas personality, and the the possibility that Tomas killed his first wife. Obviously I don't own Reign.**  
Summary: **She may have married Tomas, but her heart has always belonged to Francis.

Francis has once told her that love is irreverent to people like them.

Honestly as much she hated it; she knows that he was right. She said yes to Tomas so she may have his armies to protect Scotland, and even though, she doesn't particularly regret that choice she knew she would be leaving a large piece of her heart in France.

But Francis has never truly left her thoughts or her dreams. Particularly of the kiss they had shared before Francis told her to do was right for her country, other time she daydreams about what her life would be like if she married Francis.

Although, she mostly kept her thoughts and dreams to herself, fearing what Tomas would do if he ever found out. Because behind all of Tomas charm, he is very sadistic and sinister. She knows he can become very jealous.

She has seen firsthand what his jealously can do.

She studies naked male lying next to her on the bed. His golden locks and his muscular back. Honestly she still can't believe he was here with her. Even though, she knows is only a temporary thing.

Francis had decided to come to Portugal with Sebastian for an alliance against England. She supposes England is on the verge of issuing a war against France. It wasn't like Portugal and England were allies.

Mostly because of her rivalry with the English Queen.

She knows Tomas hasn't decided what she is going to do regarding impending war against France and England.

But she does know that every night since his arrival in Portugal, he has pretty much spent the night in her bed. She knows that her husband is oblivious to it.

After all, it wasn't like she shared a bed with Tomas anymore. He usually prefers his mistresses, than her. He had gotten bored with her rather quickly. Usually only sleeps with her when he feels is convenient. He already has an heir to the throne from a previous marriage.

But he is rather possessive of her.

Extremely possessive and she knows that if he ever catches another man in her bed, it would be the death of both of them. She supposes that was the mistake his first wife made. She has heard rumors that Tomas killed his first wife out of jealously. Even though, she knows that Tomas would deny such claims.

"We shouldn't have done that," she says softly to him as he moves in a sitting position. Even though, "It was reckless and careless move, and Tomas would kill us both if he ever finds out about us."

"I know," he utters as he gently presses a kiss against her naked back. "But I love you. I have always loved you."

She smiles sadly at his confession. "If things were different we would have been married."

He nods, "And there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret my decision of letting you go."

She stays quiet at that remark.

She knows it was mostly her fault; after all she was the one that said yes to Tomas after Francis had only given her another option to pursue, and to do what was best for her country. Whether if it was to continue their engagement, or marry Tomas.

Although, she realizes why he did it.

It was because he loved her. Just like most of his actions, forcing his father's hand to honor the alliance between Scotland and France, by sending troops.

But the men that were meant to aide Scotland were killed by the English armies, and Sebastian barely survived. Even though, she heard rumors that somebody told the English beforehand.

For a while, she thought it was Catherine, or one of her servants. But then she realized that while Catherine may hate her, she would never send the French Army to their deaths.

It was until after she was married to Tomas, she learned the truth. That it was Tomas who told the English about France's plans knowing that France won't send more aid to Scotland.

She would have been forced to seek aid elsewhere.

"You shouldn't trust Tomas," she mummers. "Seek aide elsewhere and never come back to Portugal."

He makes a slight noise in agreement, withdrawing himself from the warmth of the large bed, and gathers his clothing off the ground, and getting dress.

"I will always love you," he mummers softly.

"You will always have my heart," she replies. "But love is irreverent to people like us."

**-fin**


End file.
